Transferred By Chance
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Has Takashi finally met his match? When High School studen Pen Adachi gets transferred to Ouran High, the proclaimed "wild one" gets his entire world tipped upside down. Will this hazel eyed uke get the best of Takashi, or will they fall in love? MoriXOC
1. Ouran The Elite

For starters let me say I am really happy to be writing this newest OC fanfiction multi-chapter. It's for a dear friend of mine on the site _Penguin070594. _I hope you like it Nii-san! Please send me some awesome reviews and I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thanks ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC T.T

OC Characters Played By:

_Penguin070594: _Pen

_RockerGirl0709: _Rai

_leshamarieinuyasha: _Le

**Warning: **Yaoi, lemon/lime, and a bit of Twincest

* * *

Chapter One: Ouran The Elite

The letter was there in the palms of his hands. The acceptance letter to the most prestigious school in Japan; Ouran High School. Only the rich, famous, and beautiful were allowed through Ouran's gates, so why was this amazing honor bestowed on such a regular guy? Pen Adachi, high school junior and born in the United States, accepted into some prep school all the way over seas? Impossible! They had to have mailed this package to the wrong address. There was no way that he could be something that they're looking for. Sure he was good looking and his grades were alright, but what did they honestly see in him that was so special. Was it the fact that he was half-Japanese? Or possibly because he could speak both English and Jap fluently? No, that couldn't be it could it? Opening up the manila package and spilling it's contents onto his mattress, Pen spotted a curious looking post-card. Taking the post-card into his hands, he studied the brilliant photograph of Ouran's garden maze momentarily before flipping it over. Hazel eyes scanning the neat manuscript, his eyes widened when he saw who it was from.

_Pen Adachi,_

_It seems like forever since we have last spoken; eight years right? Father had carted the two of us home to Tokyo, while you remained over seas with Mother. How is she? Does she ever mention about the two of us? We're doing very well, my sister and I that is. As you must have noticed already we have been accepted into the prestigious Ouran High School. We started our freshman year here on our sixteenth birthday. That must be a shock to you since the last time we met we were only eight year olds; well you were nine at the time but all in all it's the same thing really. There is a host club here at the high school filled with completely gorgeous young men. My sister and I have fallen for the beautiful Hitachiin twins who have made us their regular customers. No need to be worried though, besides their foolish and erotic antics, they're the sweetest boys we've ever met. Don't fret, we still remember how sweet our Onii-san is too. Upon receiving this post-card you must have received the acceptance letter to the High School, am I correct? We put a word in with the chairman and the host club, and they would like you to come and join us at the academy. They need some eligible young men like yourself to help woo the young ladies, and all we could think about was you. You fit the bill for this role. There is no need to worry about the acceptance fee or any other costs, we're taking care of it with our inheritance. _

_Please come and join us here at the academy. We'll be waiting for you! _

_Love your sisters,_

_Le and Rai Adachi _

His little sisters. It had been eight long and tiresome years since their mother and father had gotten a divorce, and his sisters had moved back to Japan with his father. Le and Rai were the first set of female twins born into the Adachi family, and they were supposed to bring good fortune to whomever crossed their paths. Pen had considered himself lucky just to be their elder brother, but who knew that years down the road they'd be helping him with his future. Holding the post-card close to his chest, Pen walked towards his bedroom door. Grasping the brass handle, his breath held tight in his lungs, Pen opened the wooden barrier. The plane ticket in his fingertips along with the acceptance letter and the post-card from his sisters, he clunks down the steps into the kitchen to where his mother is making dinner. Hearing her son make his was over to the stove Ms. Suzuki turned to look at him.

"Pen, shouldn't you be studying?" Ms. Suzuki asked looking her son up and down warily; something was different about him today.

"Mom, I got a package in the mail today." Pen replied touching her shoulder lightly. "Along with a post-card. It's from Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Ms. Suzuki stammered eyeing the papers in her son's hand. "Do you know who it's from?"

"Rai and Le." Pen answered handing her the contents of the manila folder. "They want me to come and study abroad in Japan."

"Study abroad?" Ms. Suzuki questioned as tears began to form in her eyes. "Where?"

"Ouran High School." Pen said watching his mother read over the text his sisters had sent him. "It's a world class academy. Well known for the beautiful and wealthy students attending there. It's quite remarkable actually."

"And your sisters are attending here as well?" Ms. Suzuki wondered smiling slightly at the thought of her darling girls.

"Yeah. They're the one's who convinced the school that I should come study there." Pen grinned as his mother handed him back the acceptance letter and post-card.

"Well…" Ms. Suzuki sighed kissing her son's lightly colored hair. "If this is what you want, then I say go for it kido."

"Thanks mom!" Pen cried kissing her cheek quickly before flying up the steps to his bedroom.

"Be happy and study hard." Ms. Suzuki whispered before moaning at the sight of her soup boiling over.

_**~When the sky's the limit, reach for the stars **_

* * *

I hope this turned out alright for the first chapter ^_^ If I get **FIVE** reviews I'll be sure to update!! Thanks!!


	2. Hostage

***yawns* Okay it's like a little after 4:00 in the morning and I am bound and determined to post up the next chapter. For those of you who have made an effort and reviewed I thank you greatly. I hope you like the newest installment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**WARNING**: Yaoi, lemon/lime, and a bit of Twincest

* * *

Chapter Two: Hostage 

It was enormous. The school that his twin sisters were attending was giant; the size of two mansions plus put together to create the most exalted academy in all of Tokyo. Ouran was big, expensive, and full of the most beautiful people this world had ever come into contact with. How again had he gotten here? Peering down at the acceptance letter and transcript in his hands Pen swallowed hard. How could any of this be possible and why now? It had been eight long years since he had last seen his sisters; what did they look like now? Would he be able to pick them out from the crowd? These thoughts swarming through his head, Pen stood gaping at the mansion like building until he heard the softest whisper of his name.

"Pen Adachi?" The first voice murmured softly from behind him.

"Onii-san, is that you?" Another voice questioned; light footsteps treading to his side.

Turning around slowly, Pen caught sight of two gorgeous female students. Both wearing identical canary yellow long sleeved white collared dresses with brown Mary Janes and a red ribbon the girls smiled brightly. Walking over to their elder brother, the girls each wrapped an arm around the shocked transfer student and pulled him into their tight embrace. Holding his breath at first, it wasn't long before Pen had been engulfed by their affection. Eight long years of separation yet it seemed as if they had never been apart. Letting their hazel eyed brother go, the girls stepped back and grasped onto one another's hand tightly.

"Onii-san, welcome to Ouran." The girls greeted in unanimity.

"Incase you've forgotten, I'm Le." The twin on the right stated pointing to herself; she had shoulder length chestnut colored hair and jade orbs. "The younger of the two of us."

"And I'm Rai." The twin on the left smiled pointing to herself; she had shoulder length almond colored hair and identical jade orbs. "I'm the elder of us."

"No need to explain who you are." The girls giggled as a gentle smile played across their lips. "We know that you're Pen Adachi, our Onii-san."

"If you knew who I was back then, how come you didn't call for me sooner?" Pen asked looking at the twins curiously.

"You're almost eighteen are you not?" Rai questioned turning to her sister.

"Yeah. I'll be eighteen in a few months. Why?" Pen wondered racking through his thoughts.

"We need someone to be our guardian." Le whispered looking down at the pavement. "We only just turned sixteen you know."

"What about dad? Isn't he your guardian?" Pen asked cocking a curious eyebrow at the two of them.

"Father has passed on." Rai murmured lightly touching Le's shoulder. "We used the inheritance he passed onto Le and I in his will to bring you home to us."

"We needed you." Le whimpered softly rubbing at her eyes. "We need you to look after us, Nii-san."

"But…" Pen stuttered before he was interrupted by Rai.

"You don't have to worry about rent." Rai interjected suddenly. "Le and I will take care of that."

"We'll also taking care of the cleaning and cooking." Le added in offering her big brother brilliant puppy dog eyes.

"And the tuition?" Pen questioned gulping at Ouran in all it's glory.

"It's being paid for by our aunt who lives in Greece." Rai and Le nodded hoping that they had somehow convinced the tawny haired teen to stay.

"Well…you did send for me. And I did come all this way." Pen shrugged as the twins lingered on his every word. "It'd be a shame if I came all this way for nothing."

"So?" Le pestered circling her brother a couple of times.

"Will you stay?" Rai asked coping her sister's actions.

"I guess." Pen smirked as the girl's threw themselves at him gratefully.

"Arigato, Nii-san!" The girls cheered as their brother sighed contently

Maybe things were going to be alright?

_**3 months later**_

"Rai-chan, where in the world is Le?" Pen questions from the drivers seat of his red and silver trimmed mustang.

"I think she mentioned something about the host club." Rai answers tapping her chin lightly.

"You mean that club full of idiots pretending to be gentlemen?" Pen scoffs clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"You're just jealous because they have eloquent manners and they're better looking." Rai teases blowing a raspberry at the fuming tawny haired man.

"Oh shut it will you?" Pen mumbles starting up the ignition.

"You're not leaving Tsuin-chan behind are you?" Rai questions looking at her brother with a worried expression.

"Why?" Pen chuckles causing Rai to frown. "Would you be angry with me if I did."

"No duh!" Rai hisses as Pen begins pulling out of the school parking lot, and up to the front of the academy.

"You have five minutes. So get going." Pen says bobbing his head at the heavy double doors.

"No way! You're coming with me!" Rai growls yanking out the keys out of the ignition and shoving them into her pocket.

"Rai, those are my keys! Give them back!" Pen bellows as Rai disappears behind the large wooden doors.

"If you want them meet me at Music Room 3." Rai calls shooting down the hallway towards the last door on the right.

Grumbling angrily Pen follows after his imouto-chan. Soon reaching the room labeled Music Room 3, the irritated high school student grabs a hold of the solid gold handles and gives the wooden doors a good yank. Rose petals flying into his face it isn't long before seven god like men appear before him. Scratching his chin lightly the man in the middle of the group of seven beckons for Pen to come foreword. Cringing slightly the frightened teen attempts to back out of the room, before he feels someone pushing him in from behind.

"Rai-chan, who's this delectable looking boy?" The center blonde questions eyeing Pen up and down.

"Tamaki-sama, this is my Onii-chan, Adachi Pen." Rai smiles patting her brother's head lightly.

"Who knew a face as cute as this could be roaming the halls of this Ouran eh, Kyouya?" Tamaki chuckles elbowing the dark haired spectacled youth in the ribs.

"Hmm." Kyouya confirms peering at Pen over the rim on his glasses.

"I think you're making him uncomfortable." Haruhi points out as the upper classman slinks behind his sister.

"Just a little." Pen mutters peaking over Rai's left shoulder.

"Tamaki-sama, have you seen Le-chan by chance?" Rai asks bowing her head to the beaming blonde.

"Ah. If you're looking for Le then she's with the little devils." Kyouya answers pointing in the direction of the Hitachiin's table.

"Little Devils?" Pen wonders scratching his head.

"He means to say Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Rai grins taking her brother by the hand.

"You mean those annoying Twincestuous redheads?" Pen asks cringing at the thought of them actually going at it.

"Yeah…" Rai sighs dragging Pen towards their table.

"Great. My sisters are in love with a homosexual set of twins." Pen cries smacking his forehead.

And then it happens. On the way over to the table of taboo and sin, Pen locks eyes with the Kendo champ of Ouran. Silky ebony colored hair, a warm sun kissed tan, and a set of the most gorgeous hazel colored eyes. Underneath his school uniform is the body of a super model, the sexy Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. Beating appendage seemingly stopping in his chest, Pen freezes up leaving Rai tugging at her siblings uniform. How could something so utterly perfect exist in a place like this? Sure Ouran is a school for the extremely good looking, but Takashi looks like a god. Snapping her fingers once, twice, three times Rai finally has her brother's attention once again. Shaking her head and sighing she pulls Pen along over to the Hitachiin table. Eyes lingering on his slowly fading form, the seventeen year olds heart skips a beat.

_Could he be the one? But how is that possible, he's a GUY! But doesn't that make me…Oh no maybe I'm…no there's no way possible that I'm that. But let's say I am what I know I'm not, could Takashi really be the one for me?_

_

* * *

_Oh poor Pen. He's so confused. I hope you liked the chapter. If I get **FIVE** reviews then I'll update. Thanks!!


	3. Oddly Familiar

Burn baby burn disco inferno burn baby burn *looks over and sees crowd of reviewers* Oh high there! *whips out peace sign* I was just stoking' the woodstove for my daddy, but now I'm back *grins* So how about another chapter of _Transferred By Chance_? Does that sound alright to you guys? *crowd nods head* Great well then let's get going shall we?

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own OHSHC

Claimer: I do own Pen, Le, and Rai though XD

**WARNING**: Yaoi, lemon/lime, and a bit of Twincest

* * *

Chapter Three: Oddly Familiar 

It's been three weeks since touch down. Since Pen had set eyes on the perfect man that all women should and are swooning over. Lifting his backpack onto his left shoulder and smoothing his blue school uniform, the tawny haired teen lets out a nervous breath. Inside that room were youthful men that looked like gods, and here he is just a speck that just barely goes under the radar. Sure he is good looking and the young ladies talk to him often, but does he really have what it takes to be one of _them_. Holding another anxious exhale in his lungs, Pen stares at the golden handle of Music Room 3's door. Should he pull it open? Should he go inside? What if he came in contact with the "wild one" again? Reaching his hand foreword towards the handle the hazel eyed young man attempts to pull the barrier open. Just before his fingertips reach the knob, the door flies open sending the high school Junior sailing. Falling backwards onto his behind, Pen rubs his head as aid comes to his side. Feeling a soft appendage touch his shoulder lightly, Pen gazes up at the most amazing set of hazel eyes. There in the flesh is Takashi; a look of concern spread across his normally calm features.

"Is he okay, Takashi!?" The blonde haired loli shouta calls from the open door.

"Ouch." Pen mutters rubbing his head where a small bump was beginning to take shape.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asks looking curiously at the lump on Pen's forehead.

"Me?" Pen stammers in total shock taking in every word rolling off this heavenly creature's lips.

"Who else?" Takashi wonders cocking an eyebrow at the now blushing teen.

"I'll be alright." Pen whimpers softly looking down at his palms rather embarrassed. "It's just an egg. It'll go away eventually."

"Be more careful." Takashi replies getting up from his squatted position.

"Right!" Pen exclaims looking up at the Takashi's fading figure.

"Was he hurt?" Hunny wonders taking a peak over at Pen who is scrambling to his feet.

"He's okay." Takashi nods taking one last glance before heading back inside the room.

"He's been coming around a lot lately." Hunny frowns noting Pen's enormous blush before following after Takashi. "I wonder why."

Heart pounding a thousand miles a minute, Pen manages to somehow rise to his feet. Stumbling towards the host club doors for the second time that day, he parks himself on the wall awaiting his little sister's arrival. Inside the host club over at the Hitachiin table, the redheaded hosts pick up on Hunny and Takashi's conversation. A sly grin spreading across their faces the identical twins excuse themselves from their customers momentarily to join in on the latest gossip. Rai and Le getting awkward vibes from their serenades follow the brothers over to where the rest of the host club where discussing the most current situation.

"He's been coming around lately." Hunny notes glancing at the cracked open door.

"More than usual?" Kyouya questions tapping his chin gently.

"More than before; or so I've noticed." Haruhi replies shrugging her shoulders.

"He's probably infatuated with me now." Tamaki sighs placing the back of his hand against his forehead like a damsel in distress.

"Oh brother." Haruhi moans smacking her forehead with an open palm.

"Tono, you're so full of yourself." Hikaru and Kaoru chuckle as the princely type glowers at them.

"You're just jealous that it's not you he's swooning over." Tamaki sneers sticking his tongue out at the brothers.

"Who's swooning over, Tamaki-sama?" Rai asks interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Adachi-kun." The twins laugh not even realizing the princesses' presence.

"Onii-san!?" Le gasps as the boys turn around suddenly.

"Le! Rai! What are you doing over here?" Hikaru cries turning to the fuming brunettes.

"We though something was going on!" Rai hisses looking to Tono with blazing eyes.

"Tono, I'd shut up if I were you." Kaoru warns the prince as Rai and Le surround him.

"Ladies, please. I can't help it if he's attracted to moi." Tamaki gloats before cowering behind Haruhi.

"Like our Nii-san would ever be attracted to you!" Rai snarls raising a fist to the blonde.

"He doesn't like MORONS!" Le growls putting up dukes.

"I think their right." Kyouya replies nodding his head softly. "He's not into the princely type."

"Then what type is he into?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask in unison.

"The _wild _type." Kyouya whispers so that Mori and Hunny can't hear him.

"Oh!" Le and Rai gasp covering their mouths as they take a glance at Mori.

_Our brother likes men! _

* * *

Wow! What a shock that must have been. So now that the Hitachiin brothers know Pen's dirty little secret, what's going to happen between the two? If I get **FIVE** reviews I'll update. Thanks!!


	4. Stupid Cupid

*clears throat* Well since I had someone nagging me to get going on the next chapter *looks to Pen and glares* Here's chapter four. I love you, nii-san so I guess I can forgive you for you persistence…this time lolz. Please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Claimer: I do own Pen, Rai, and Le though =)

**WARNING**: Yaoi, lemon/lime, and a bit of Twincest

Chapter Four: Stupid Cupid 

"I'm bored." Hikaru moans tapping his fingers against the hardwood of the coffee table him and his brother were sitting at.

"What am I supposed to do about your boredom?" Kaoru inquires looking at his mirror image with a lifeless gaze.

"Entertain me." Hikaru whines wrapping his arms around the redhead's broad shoulders.

"Why do I have to be your source of amusement?" Kaoru grumbles resting his chin in his hand. "Can't you go bug someone else?"

"Come on, Kaoru." Hikaru cries biting his brother's cartilage. "Engross me. Arouse me. Do something!"

"Did someone say arouse?!" Two high pitched girly squeals sound as Music Room 3's doors rush open.

Double doors unbolting and two delighted faces appear at the coffee table the Hitachiin brothers had seated themselves at. One leaning with her elbow against the table and one standing with her hand placed on the back of Hikaru's chair, Le and Rai smile expectantly at the twins. It's the host club's day off and yet the two never seem to be able to catch their breath. Looking into the princesses enthralled orbs the boys chuckle softly; it's going to be a long ninety minutes of class. Touching Hikaru's shoulder softly, Le smiles brightly as if to say _you can make with the Twincest anytime now_. Shaking his head the elder of the twins gently grasps Kaoru's hand. Should he give them what they want, or make them beg for it?

"Hikaru, it's our day off." Kaoru groans looking to the redhead with an annoyed expression.

"I'm fully aware." Hikaru replies still holding on to the warming appendage.

"Then why not let go of my hand?" Kaoru wonders as a small blush begins to form across the bridge of his nose.

"Because you just cured my boredom." Hikaru chuckles as the cherry color of his brother's cheeks intensifies.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything!" Kaoru cries as the beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead.

"You don't have to do anything, little brother." Hikaru smiles pecking his nose softly. "Your face is enough to enthrall me."

"My face…?" Kaoru stutters reaching for the flaming cheeks. "Hikaru, it's not what you think!"

"Of course you'll say that now." Hikaru sighs petting his head "But then when we're alone you'll tell me just how much you love me."

"Masochist." Kaoru hisses green eyes narrowing.

"We both know you adore it." Hikaru grins white teeth shimmering in the overhead of lights of above them.

"Gosh you two are so cute even when you bicker." Rai sighs looking contently at the identical set of beings.

"Rai is right you know." Le comments nodding her head in agreement. "Kaoru makes that adorable face of objection and Hikaru counters it with some seductive eyebrow quirk."

"You ladies don't skip a beat do you?" Hikaru questions taking Kaoru by the wrist and pulling him into his warm lap.

"Not usually." Rai and Le answer in melodic tone.

"Hey Hikaru, do you notice something different about today?" Kaoru inquires looking into his twin's golden orbs.

"What do you mean, Kaoru. It feels like any other day." Hikaru shrugs turning back to the princesses.

"Isn't their usually someone with Rai and Le when they show up at the Host Club?" Kaoru asks rubbing his chin lightly.

"You mean Pen?" Rai questions glancing at her sister.

"Now that you mention him…where is Pen?" Hikaru wonders looking around the room for the tawny haired teen.

"Doesn't he usually come with the two of you?" Kaoru asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Usually." Le answers with a quick nod. "He's off on an errand, but he'll be back soon."

"Errand?" Hikaru and Kaoru inquire in unison.

"Le-chan sent Pen-kun off to go fetch her a cup of coffee." Rai giggles at Le folds her arms across her chest.

"Coffee stunts your growth." Kaoru frowns looking at the petite brunette.

"I'm perfectly aware." Le scoffs turning her head away from the now snickering set of identicals.

"Le-chan is particular about what she likes." Rai shrugs as Le begins mumbling insanities under her breath.

"I can just imagine what it was like for her boyfriend." Hikaru whispers at Le tenses up at the sound of _boyfriend_.

"Hika-chan, I'd shut up if I were you." Rai warns as Le clomps over to the twin in hysterics.

"SHUT UP!" Le hisses smacking her hand hard across his cheek. "Who are you to assume anything about my love life!?"

"Le, don't leave! Wait for me!" Rai cries calling after her sister. "I'm Hikaru-kun but you hit her soft spot. Bye Kaoru-kun."

Looking to the door, Hikaru watches as both Le and Rai leave the host club. Face frozen in shock the elder of the twins holds his face where the brunette had struck him. Sure he had been hit by women in the past, like it wasn't evident, but that was the first blow that had actually caused him some amount of both physically and slightly emotional pain. Looking to his brother Hikaru continues on holding his face, the warm blood rushing into his cheeks and a stripes slowly becoming visible, until there is a silent creaking of the door. Entering into the room is Pen, a large cup of hazelnut coffee in his grasp. Looking to the spots where the hazel eyed boy's sisters had been standing, Hikaru swallows hard. He was going to be in some big shit if he had come all this way to deliver something for nothing. It'd also be his fault because he had pissed the guys little sister off. And need not forget to mention Pen and Hikaru didn't exactly see "eye to eye". Glancing at Kaoru with a desperate gaze, the elder begs the younger to do something. Anything that will dig him out of the grave he had buried himself in. Shaking his head softly the youthful redhead points to Takashi and Hunny who are sitting at a table together chatting. THAT WAS IT! The boys had figured out sometime earlier that Pen had a thing for Takashi, and now it was time to use it to their advantage. _Operation: Stupid Cupid _is a go.

"Adachi! Adachi-kun! Hey what are you doing here!?" Kaoru calls racing over to the tawny haired student.

"Hitachiin-kun?" Pen questions looking to the redhead curiously.

"Kaoru-kun. I told you could call me Kaoru didn't I?" Kaoru chuckles as Pen shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, you don't call me Pen." Pen retorts cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I thin first name basis is a go now don't you think?" Kaoru laughs slapping his shoulder holding the coffee lightly.

"Whoa! Kaoru, be careful!" Pen shouts grasping firmly onto the Styrofoam cup. "You could have spilled the coffee."

"Sorry about that." Kaoru replies rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't know you liked coffee."

"I don't." Pen groans making a face. "It's for Le. She can't get enough of the stuff."

"Is that why you're here? To see Le?" Kaoru replies playing dumb.

"Yeah. Why is she not here?" Pen questions looking around the room. "Her and Rai usually come in here right after the morning bell to see the two of you."

"She didn't show today. Maybe she's out studying." Kaoru says pointing to the exit.

"That's not like her." Pen laughs shaking his head. "That's all she talks about; seeing your brother. Maybe I should talk to Hikaru."

"Wait! I wouldn't do that." Kaoru cries at Pen turns to leave.

"It'll just take a minute, Kaoru. Chill alright?" Pen answers taking a giant step foreward.

And then just as that first step is taken, disaster breaks loose. Hikaru's foot launches foreword tripping Pen. Stumbling frontward, chin about to collide with the table, Le's coffee splatters everywhere. Then hearing a small grunt of pain and feeling strong arms stop the fall, hazel and hazel meet once more. A horrified look washing over his face, Pen nearly screams out in agony seeing the extremely hot coffee splattered across Takashi's chest. Tears brimming in his eyes, Pen looks away as the ebony haired god helps the klutz to his feet. Then feeling the soft touch of fingertips running through his hair, the watery eyed teen glances at his saviors gentle gesture.

"I'm so sorry." Pen cries tears squeaking past his tightly clenched lids.

"Are you alright?" Takashi questions tilting Pen's chin upright so that their eyes lock.

"I'm fine. There's no damage." Pen replies wincing at the slight pain in his ankle.

"You're lying." Takashi sighs picking Pen up and waltzing over to the exit.

"Takashi, where are you going?" Hunny calls just as Mori disappears out of the room.

Walking the long halls to the infirmary, Pen rides in Takashi's arms totally silent. Heat rushing to his cheeks he tries to suppress the wild beating of his heart against this magnificent being's skin. Stepping into the health room clinic, Takashi sets Pen down on the bed as the nurse begins to asses all that has happened. In the meanwhile the dark muscle bound teen strips off his shirt exposing an inflamed burn where the steamy liquid had heated his skin. After wrapping both the burn and bum ankle the nurse leaves the two in silence. Takashi treading lightly to the bedside, sits beside Pen who's tears have not ceased to fall. Taking his forefinger, Takashi gently brushes away the oncoming moisture. Eyes widening with surprise, Pen stares at the upper classman curiously.

"Sempai, why are you being so nice to me?" Pen questions as more tears hit the fabric of the bed.

"Don't beat yourself up over my expense. Are you truly alright?" Takashi questions changing the subject almost entirely.

"I am now." Pen sniffles looking to Takashi with lighter eyes. "Why'd you catch me though?"

"Why let you fall is a better question." Takashi replies shrugging his shoulders.

"Arigato." Pen whispers feeling the softness of Takashi's hand against his own.

"Daijobu." Takashi replies giving a squeeze.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"HIKARU!" Le bellows with fiery eyes starring at the terrible mess before he eyes.

"Le-chan, let's be rational about this…" Hikaru stutters backing up slowly.

"Rai-chan, do you still have my squeaky hammer?" Le grins opening up her hand to her sister.

"Right here." Rai giggles handing the infuriated brunette the mallet.

"Good luck, Hikaru." Kaoru grimaces looking away as he brother begins his vocal pleas.

Holding onto his ankel Le drags Hikaru out of the Host Club. His claw marks stopping at the stairs in which he had been thrown down. A sad lesson to be learned; never mess with the bitches Niisan or coffee.

* * *

XD Poor Hikaru. And poor Takashi! Wow that was a cute scene though!! I hope you liked the chapter. **FIVE** reviews and I'll update. Thanks ;)


	5. Envy With Bunny Ears

Thanks for all the reviews you guys!! I'm really happy that you're loving the fiction. I'm pretty please with how it's turning out. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Claimer: Pen, Rai, and Le are mine =)

**WARNING**: Yaoi, lemon/lime, a bit of Twincest

* * *

Chapter Five: Envy With Bunny Ears 

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

"Mori, who's you're new friend?" A princess with shoulder length blonde hair asks batting her azure colored eyes.

"Yeah, he's so cute!" A second squeals bobbing her auburn locks in agreement with the first.

"Is he a host?" A third girls chimes in cocking her head slightly.

"I'm Pen Adachi." Pen blushes looking to Takashi.

"Wait! You're the new transfer student aren't you?!" The first girl exclaims getting close to the teen's face.

"Yeah! You're Rai and Le's Oniisan aren't you?" The third princess giggles as her cheeks start to change pink.

"Yeah, I'm their Oniisan." Pen sighs looking over at his sisters who are busy pestering the Hitachiin twins with erotic requests.

"They're so lucky!" The second girl moans resting her cheek in her hand. "To have a brother as smexy as you that would be wonderful."

"Takashi, I'm embarrassed." Pen mumbles to Takashi's leaning form.

"They like you." Takashi replies shrugging his shoulders. "Just go with it."

"I think I'll die if I hear one more comment." Pen cries looking to the upper classman with pleading hazel eyes.

"You're doing well with the ladies, seeing you're not even a host." Takashi smiles wrapping an arm around a now cherry red Pen.

"Kawaii!" The princesses shriek at the light display of shouen-ai.

"You two are adorable!" A fourth princess yells from across the room. "Excuse me Tamaki."

"Where are you going, princesses?" Tamaki calls as his group of ladies leave the table retreating towards Takashi's no longer vacant one.

"What's going on, sempai?" Haruhi questions Kyouya as Tamaki slithers to his emo corner.

"Seems to me that the ladies are falling for Mori's latest love toy." Kyouya smirks looking over to the host and his plaything.

"I thought that I was Takashi's toy." Hunny pouts adverting his gaze away from his partner.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to go with the flow. Takashi seems to be pretty comfortable." Kyouya shrugs taking out his clipboard.

"But Takashi was mine first." Hunny complains crossing his arms across his chest. "And I don't share."

The next day upon arrival at the Host Club, Pen in bombarded with a crowd of egger fan girls. Appearing in the sea of princesses is none other than Rai and Le. Le whipping out her trusty MSSH20 and Rai using the HOD (Hammer Of Despair) rake through the crowd until the three of them reach Music Room 3's doors. Quickly retreating inside the siblings let out a large sigh of relief.

"I didn't think we were going to make it." Pen pants placing his hands on his knees.

"I know how you feel." Rai gasps falling onto the throw rug beneath them.

"Why'd you have to go and get so popular, Nii-chan?" Le asks glaring daggers at her older brother.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" Pen exclaims stomping his foot. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS VISIT TAKASHI!"

"Well, Takashi doesn't want to see you." A small voice responds from one of the coffee tables.

"What…" Pen replies as a sharp pang hits his chest.

"Takashi said I should give this to you." It's Hunny with a red envelope in his hands.

"But…yesterday." Pen stammers reading over the letter; his eyes welling up with tears.

"Things change I suppose." Hunny shrugs walking out of the club room.

Holding the letter loosely in his hands, Pen lets the piece of paper fall silently to the ground. Written in neat manuscript are the saddest words he had ever read. _I hate you_. Tears cascading down his cheeks now, Pen breaks into a soft set of sobs as he falls to the carpet. Rai wrapping her arms around her brother and Le picking up the piece of cruel evidence, the two watch as Takashi enters the room as if on cue. Walking up to the ebony locked host, Le lets her hand sail across his face; sending the kendo champ into a state of near shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Le yells getting up onto her tip-toes.

"What are you talking about?" Takashi questions clutching his cheek.

"How could you lead my brother on like that! You make me sick!" Le spits after taking a glance at the sniveling Pen.

"I don't understand." Takashi whispers looking at Pen's crushed form.

"Your letter said you hated him. You mean to tell me you don't remember writing that?!" Le seethes turning to walk away.

"I'd never write something like that." Takashi exclaims grabbing Le's wrist. "Not about someone I care for."

"Then who…" Rai murmurs before watching Le suddenly disappear out of the room. "LE! WAIT FOR ME! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

Walking over to the still sobbing Pen, Takashi wraps his arms around his shaking form. Leaning into the muscular figure Pen cries until no more tears can squeak their way out. Looking down at his hazel eyed love interest with a tortured expression, Takashi whispers one word:

"Gomanasai." Takashi utters softly into Pen's curved appendage.

"What?" Pen gasps his heart skipping a beat.

"I never wanted to make you hurt like this." Takashi replies almost to himself. "But I always do it to the people I love. Gomen."

"It wasn't your letter though…" Pen begins before feeling a hard pair of lips mesh with his own.

"I won't hurt you again." Takashi vows before leaving the room.

_What…was…that?_ _Did he just tell me he loves me?_

* * *

Wow! Weren't expecting that now were you? Alright **FIVE** reviews and I'll update. Thanks a ton!!


	6. Newest Addition To Our Fucked Up Family

Man you guys must like this fic. I already have all the reviews I need to update…AGAIN!! Demand is high this week *wipes sweat drop away* Well back to work =)

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Claimer: I do own Le, Rai, and Pen

**WARNING**: Yaoi, Lemon/Lime, A bit of Twincest

* * *

Chapter Six: The Newest Addition To Our Fucked Up Family 

"Hey Rai, where's Le? She's usually with you right?" Kaoru questions as the brunette princess takes her usual seat at the Hitachiin table.

"Yeah, where is the brat?" Hikaru wonders sighing softly. "I kind of miss her."

"Oh…that's right the rest of the Host Club wasn't here for that huge ordeal…" Rai whispers almost to herself.

"Ordeal?" The brothers inquire in unison.

"Yup. Hunny gave Pen a false letter from Takashi which made him cry." Rai responds tapping her chin lightly.

"Our Hunny?" Kaoru squirms looking over his shoulder for the pint-sized blonde.

"Hunny bunny Hunny?" Hikaru asks making floppy bunny ears off the top of his head with his hands.

"What other Hunny do the two of you know who hangs out with Takashi?" Rai mutters sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"So what else happened?" Hikaru questions anticipated for the next response.

"Well, Le slapped Takashi across the face, and then realized the letter was from Hunny." Rai explains shrugging her shoulders. "She then chased Hunny down a flight of stairs until the poor guy sprained his ankle. I stopped her just in time before she beat his brains into the ground."

"Man, it's a good thing that Hunny doesn't hit girls." Kaoru breathes wiping a sweat drop from his brow.

"You're telling me." Rai nods slumping into the chair. "Le would have been in some serious trouble then."

"So what happened to the two of them?" Hikaru asks looking to Takashi's empty table.

"Apparently Le is serving an in-school-suspension somewhere in the building, and Hunny is talking to the Dean about his little stunt." Rai answers blowing at a strand of hair that has fallen into her face.

"And Takashi? What about Pen?" The twins request melodically.

"They said Kyouya and Tamaki sempai wanted to discuss something with the two of them. I wonder what though…"

_**With Pen…**_

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Kyouya smiles pushing up the frames of his glasses.

"Yeah…kinda." Pen replies shrugging his shoulders. "Is it more important than English because that isn't my strongest subject, and I should be studying for my test right now."

"We'll have Haruhi tutor you." Tamaki sighs looking to the teen rather annoyed. "Pay attention."

"No need to get all huffy about it." Pen mutters under his breath as Kyouya rolls his gray-blue orbs.

"We wanted to speak to you about the Host Club." Kyouya interjects suddenly catching Pen's attention. "Do you enjoy your time spent in there?"

"Well yeah of course I do." Pen blushes glancing at Takashi. "Takashi is in there."

"How would you like to spend nearly all your classes in there with Mori sempai?" Kyouya questions as Pen's eyes start to get large.

"Daddy thinks it'd be best to add another member into our family." Tamaki grins holding out his hand. "What to you say, son?"

"Are you asking me to…" Pen begins before Kyouya finished off the sentence for him.

"What brainless here means to ask is would you be interested in becoming an official Host for Music Room 3?" Kyouya offers as Pen sits in the lazy boy completely speechless.

"Me…a host?" Pen stammers his tongue rather tied up by racing thoughts.

"You work exceptionally well with the other princesses." Tamaki adds grinning ear to ear. "You make them smile."

"Me?" Pen gapes pointing to himself. "A host like Takashi?"

"Mori wants you to join up with us as well. Isn't that right?" Kyouya asks as the ebony haired man bobs his head.

"You think I'd make a good host?" Pen inquires as Takashi beams proudly.

"Yeah." Takashi agrees wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder. "I want us to be partners."

"Partners?!" Pen exclaims nearly falling out of the recliner only to be stopped by Mori's strong hand.

"You and Takashi will be performing little acts of shouen-ai for the guests." Kyouya states scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"You mean like Hikaru and Kaoru's Twincest act?" Pen wonders rubbing his chin inquisitively.

"Sort of…" Kyouya trails off thinking about how the act wasn't so much an act anymore.

"You stole all the princesses using that routine." Tamaki scowls imagining all of his fair maiden's leaving once again.

"And you weren't even a host then." Kyouya chuckles getting a sinister glint of greed in his eyes. "Just think about all the dough the two of you will reel in for me…I mean the club."

"What about Hunny?" Pen asks warily. "Won't he be jealous?"

"Healthy competition." Kyouya laughs heartily. "So are you in?"

"Well…" Pen murmurs envisioning all the time he'll get to spend with his dark haired god. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"Great." Tamaki moans growing a fresh batch of mushrooms; By the time this was all over he'd be out of a job.

"Don't mind mommy." Kyouya says responding to Tamaki's behavior by glaring at the blonde. "Here's your cos-play for tomorrow. You start at eight o'clock sharp so be here on time."

"Right." Pen falters gulping back a wave of nerves.

"And Pen." Kyouya calls just as hr is about to leave the room. "Don't worry. You're perfect for this job."

* * *

Wow! Another chapter finished already. I hope you liked it. **FIVE** reviews and I'll update. Thanks a ton!!


	7. Yellow Roses

Peek-a-boo I see you! *rubs back of neck sheepishly* It's been quite a while since I've made an update, hu? I'll try not to make you wait five months for the next one.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Claimer: Pen, Rai, and Le belong to me =)

**Warning: **Yaoi, light lemon/lime, and a bit of Twincest

* * *

Chapter Seven: Yellow Roses 

_**Eight O' Clock Sharp…**_

News about Ouran's newest member to the Host Club had spread like wild fire. The line of female fans lining up at the door was beyond comprehension. Holding back the double doors to Music Room 3, Tamaki stands with his arms eagle spread as a massive amount of sweat cascades down his forehead. The door looking as if it is being pounded upon by a battering ram threatens to collapse under the weight of the rampaging princesses. In the way back of the club, Hikaru and Kaoru swarm around Pen who is cowering in a pair of yellow boxers. A wicked grin plastering the twins lips, they reach for the cos-play hanging on the little silver hook of the dressing room's door. Sliding to the floor as their arms envelope him, Pen grunts with displeasure; he'd always hated dressing up for any occasion and this was just plain ridiculous.

"Do I really have to come out?" Pen whines covering the blush spreading across his facial features.

"You can't possibly look that terrible, Onii-san." Rai sighs looking to her twin.

"You'd better hurry up and get out here before I come in to get you!" Le growls impatiently as she glances to the cracking hinges of Music Room 3's doors .

"But…" Pen stammers as he feels a set of hands push him through the dressing room's curtains and into the middle of the Host Club.

Standing in the center of the Host Club, Pen blushes a deep crimson color. A yellow rose thong covering his extremities and a golden cape covering his shoulders, the Greek god Apollo is reborn. Gladiator sandals twisting awkwardly against the marble flooring, the brunette stares at his feet embarrassed as Takashi stands up from the spot at his usual table. Draped in a dark blue tunic and holding a golden trident in his hands, the god of the sea makes his way to Apollo's side. Smiling brightly as his long black hair shifts from side to side, Takashi stops in front of the blushing youth. Taking Pen's hand into his own he silently leads him over to the ivy covered table where the two take a seat. Then giving a nod to Tamaki, the once hushed room is filled with the bustling noise of swarming customers.

"Good work with Onii-san's cos-play, guys." Rai smiles as she takes a seat at the Hitachiin's fairly crowded table.

"We do try." The redheads chuckle with sinister grins.

"So, who are you two supposed to be?" Le wonders looking the twins up and down.

"I'm Romulus." Hikaru states standing up dressed in a light tan toga.

"And I'm Remus." Kaoru grins as he smoothes out his dark brown toga.

"We're the founders of the Roman Empire." The two boys chuckle in unison.

"Oh I can see it now!" Rai exclaims clasping her hands together. "Can't you, Le?"

"Yeah." Le nods rubbing her chin just before whipping around to the sound of shrill screams of fandom.

_They're so dreamy! _The eruption of harsh girly screams seems to bring the whole roof collapsing down on the Host Club. Covering her ears, Le glances at the table belonging to none other than the "wild-poignant" duo. Arm wrapped around his waist, Poseidon gently brushes the back of his hand against Apollo's soft blushing cheek. Recoiling into the crook of the elder's arm, Pen hides his crimson features from the captivated princesses. Feeling himself harden under the Takashi's tender touch, the brunette bites his lower lip softly praying for the school bell to release him from the shackles of embarrassment and ecstasy. Their gushing praises were almost too much for him to take.

"Adachi-kun, which Greek god are you?" A petite redhead with large emerald orbs questions as she leans over the table using her elbows.

"A-Apollo." Pen stutters looking up from the crook of Takashi's arm.

"So kawaii!" A blonde with a large bust cries.

"Adachi-kun?" Takashi smirks as his eyebrow quirks slightly.

"Y-y-yes?" Pen stammers trying to keep the flames from spreading any farther across his cheekbones.

"I think I feel something hiding beneath your rose." Takashi snickers as he places his hand on Pen's thigh.

"W-what?!" Pen exclaims as his eyes increase to the size of two large baseballs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The ladies squeal as they become star-struck by raging female hormones.

"Now tell me, Adachi-kun?" Takashi beams moving his hand farther up the senior's thigh. "What is that bulge you're hiding from me?"

"Sempai!" Pen shouts as a sweat drop rolls down his forehead. "That's personal."

"Personal enough to the point where you possibly need to take care of it?" Takashi whispers just above Pen's

sensitive lobe. "Because I know I need to take care of mine."

"Takashi…what are you-" Pen manages to squeak out before he is lifted up into Takashi's arms and carried towards the double doors of the club.

"Ladies, will you please excuse us. We'll be back with you momentarily." Takashi smiles as he takes a single step out the wooden barriers.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Another screech of outstanding female arousal bashes against the "wild-poignant" duo's ears before they escape out the door. Canary colored rose petals trailing down the hall until coming to a complete halt… just outside the men's room.

* * *

Hehe well that sounds like fun! Please rate, add, and review!

By The Way:

Tamaki: Zeus

Kyouya: Hades

Haruhi: Vesta

Hunny: Cupid

Hikaru: Romulus

Kaoru: Remus

Takashi: Poseidon

Pen: Apollo


End file.
